


So Tiny

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda dub-con I guess?, M/M, Micro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: “H-Hunk?” Lance crawled out from the shirt. “W-What happened?”.“I think you shrunk”





	So Tiny

Hunk had been testing out some modifications he’d done on a galra blaster, when Lance had come into the room. Right in front of the target.

“Lance?! Are you okay?!” Hunk shouted as he ran to him, only seeing a pile of clothes. Then he saw something moving in the shirt. 

“H-Hunk?” Lance crawled out from the shirt. “W-What happened?”.

“I think you shrunk” Hunk picked lance up carefully, blushing when he noticed Lance was barely as tall as his hand. Almost in a trance Hunk gently rubbed his thumb across Lance’s chest.

“W-what are you doing?” Lance whined and shivered. His nipples quickly hardening. 

Hunk smirked and moved his thumb lower, slowly stopping when he reached his dick “You’re so small”

Lance arched his back and drooled, scared yet excited from seeing how easily Hunk could crush him. His dick quickly hardened as Hunk’s thumb rubbed over the sensitive organ. 

Hunk lifted his hand, licked his pinkie, then slowly circled it around Lance’s hole. Lance moaned, gripping the pinkie on the other hand to ground himself as the other started pushing in slowly. It quickly came to a stop just under his ribs, making his body ache.

“You’re so gorgeous” Hunk whispered as he slowly thrusted his hand, making Lance whine loudly. His orgasm was building quickly from the stretch and constant pressure on his prostate. 

When he came it was barely enough to cover Hunks nail, and he panted heavily. Hunk slowly Pulled out his finger and smirked.

“What?” Lance said breathily.

“Kinda wish I didn’t have to find a way to turn you back~”


End file.
